Dark Side Cookies
by WisdomEye
Summary: A little story about what things might have been like if life had been a little different for the Dark Lord when he prepared to take over the world. What would have changed in the wizarding world? Caution: Cookies inside
1. Prologue

**Dark Side Cookies.**

**A/N This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Yes, I know everyone says that but really, please review. :D Also thanks to 'ToniBee' my Beta reader and 'Amy aka Luke' my critique um person. **

**I have reposted this as when reading back through I noticed terrible mistakes. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to I do not and never will own Harry Potter and his world. That is all JK Rowlings.**

Tom walked into his drawing room and sighed with contentment as he relaxed into his regal armchair. As always the room welcomed him with an open heart. Here he belonged, but of course, here was where most people felt they belonged.

When Tom had bought this house he had found an unexpected surprise. Although the disgusting muggles who had occupied the house before him hadn't realised it, this room had magic in it. Very old magic. Tom knew there was probably other old magic hidden around the house but he was happy with just having this room. Oh, and his own magical extensions of course. But they weren't anything like this room. No one else had a room like this, it was one of a kind and Tom loved that.

Tom knew this room was probably his downfall. It sapped most of his ambition away. He could have been stronger than anyone else; he could have had the whole of England, and probably more of the world, under his thumb by now if it wasn't for this room. But instead? Well, he wasn't and he didn't. Yes, he did rule the largest dark gang in London but what was that in comparison? That fool of an old man Dumbledore had a larger gang than him. It might be a light gang but it was still bigger. And Dumbledore had that boy. A miracle or something.

Harry Freakin' Potter. Trust it to be those blithering Potter idiots who refused to contribute their genius to his gang who blew up. They could have been such good Death Eaters! If only they hadn't been so damn good. A magical explosion had killed them 14 years ago this Halloween and the only survivor had been their son. Harry Potter. He had some sort of scar on his forehead. In the shape of a lightning bolt or some other random shape. He was all that his Death Eaters talked about. Jeez, he couldn't even have a decent scar. Not like the one Tom put on the Death Eaters. Now that was cool. Tom laughed at the absurdity of it all. Surviving an explosion? Man, the boy would be so much cooler if he had done something like defeat, well, him. Tom relaxed further into his chair and sighed in contemplation.

As if on cue a house elf appeared in front of him and bowed.

"D…d...dark Lord s...s...sir… the M…Malfoy boy is here…" he stammered.

Tom mused for a moment on what the elf had called him. The Dark Lord. The name had appeared soon after he had come into power and now it was feared all over London. Then there was "Lord Voldemort". His Bellatrix had made that name up. An acronym of his actual name. She said it was safer and who was he to contradict her?

"S...sir?" the creature was stuttering again "w...where should I take him? The dungeons? Do I hang him on the racks?" Tom chuckled.

"No, no, bring him here. This is important."

**A/N So, what do you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1  Convincing Cookies

**A/N Yay! One reviewer! Ok, so not so yay as it is only Amy aka Luke and she just wants more cookies. Yes, that is right, cookies for those who review! So, now the story actually starts and I have written more. Please read and REVIEW. Yes, I am demanding but that is who I am. Ok, so just saw that i disabled anonymous reviewers. I have now turned this back on so you can actually review! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's world still doesn't belong to me. Oh well, I can always keep wishing.**

**Chapter 1**

Just before Draco entered, Tom summoned another of his house elves. Kretcher appeared before him wearing the tea towel that served as his clothes. Kretcher had been quite a find actually. The creature was dedicated to the dark and, as an added bonus, was a marvellous cook.

"Kretcher" he said "prepare for me a batch of my cookies, you will find some dough in the freezer. I wish to have three trays baking."

"At once, my dark lord" came the reply before, at once with a bang, the elf disappeared.

There was a knock on the door.

"A master Draco Malfoy sir. Here to see you."

"Send him in" Tom commanded, mentally shrugging on the mantle of power and command that he always wore in public these days.

Through the doors came a young man, no more than 15 dressed in what appeared to be his best robes, stiff and scared. His platinum blonde hair was scraped back over his scalp and held in place with excessive hair spray.

Tom beckoned for Malfoy to take a seat then began to speak. He spoke of power and control, of good and bad, of magic and muggles (oh, how Tom hated those detestable things!), he spoke of the role of the pureblood; he spoke of his mission for Draco. He spoke and with each word he drew the boy closer to him, closer to his way of thinking, his plan.

As he finished, Kretcher, with impeccable timing, appeared and announced that the cookies were ready.

"Cookies?" asked a perplexed Malfoy.

"Ah yes," said Tom "my Dark Side Cookies – if you come to the dark side you get cookies. And very nice robes with our mark on them – cookies and robes!" Tom chuckled at himself then continued.

"Kretcher, bring Mr Malfoy here a tray in a doggie bag. Oh and a couple for the table." With that Kretcher once again left with a bang and the two were left sitting in an awkward silence.

Yet another bang and Kretcher was back, balancing a huge box in one hand and a flowery plate in the other. The box simply had 'Cookies' written on the front in large letters.

"Man, that's one tray? Far out." Draco whispered in awe at the huge box. Tom offered the plate to Draco and said with a smile,

"Try one. I think that you will be surprised. Oh and please don't mind the plate – it is one of Bellatrix's. Your, Aunt I understand?"

"Y…yes sir." stammered Draco as he tentatively took one of the cookies and bit into it. As he chewed a large grin spread across his face. He controlled his face then struggles, trying to find the words that would fit with his reputation and pride but would still convey what he could taste. Finally he came to a compromise and just said

"Wow. They are, quite, nice. The best that I have ever tasted."

Tom chuckled once again before saying

"If you choose to cross-over and accept your mission then that box is yours. Your robes will appear by owl soon. Oh and of course when you please me you get more cookies. When you complete this mission you will get your mark. Do you accept?"

Draco looked down at the cookies and back to the man before falling to his knees and crying

"Command me oh Dark Lord!"

Tom looked down at him smiling before saying

"You know my wishes, go, take the cookies and do what I have commanded."

Just before he left Tom caught his attention again

"Oh and Malfoy? The slicked back hair might have worked for me as a student but it doesn't for you. You need to change the hair style. Ok? Try something more natural."

Draco unconsciously put his hand to his hair before saying

"Of course sir. I will do that, sorry sir, sorry."

He backed out of the room and nearly ran through the house.

LMLMLMLM

Struggling to clasp the huge box in his arms, Draco stumbled out of the mansion. Dobby was sitting on the ground outside waiting patiently for him. When he saw his master he sprang to his feet and bowed profusely. Deftly extracting the box from Draco's arms he balanced it on his head and asked

"Are you ready to go home now sir? Back to Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes Dobby" said the boy straightening to his full height and returning to his rightful feeling of arrogance and superiority, "I think it is time that I had a little chat with my mother and father."

Dobby grabbed Draco's arm and with a pop they left the Death Eater Mansion and arrived at Malfoy Manor.

LMLMLMLM

Draco snatched the box of cookies quickly out of Dobby's arms and strode through the cooling air to the front door and into the hall. The house elf on doorkeeper quickly said

"In the library my lord. Your parents are in the library."

"Good." said Draco shortly as he strode past, not even looking at the elf.

As he walked into the library his parents looked up but did not move. Draco took the last chair around the crackling fire and placed the box next to him.

"I presume you agreed to join him then son?" asked Lucius raising an eyebrow at the box.

"How do you know that dear? Oh do you have the mark Draco? Did he give it to you there and then Draco?" interrupted Narcissa, nearly hysterical.

"No mother," said Draco patiently "It's the cookies. These are the Dark Lord's cookies."

"Oh. How come I haven't seen these before?" Narcissa said, spinning around to fix her glare on her husband "If you recognise these cookies that means that you have had them before, Why haven't I seen them or ever had one? Hmm?"

Lucius shifted in his seat uncomfortably, he had never thought that his wife would find out about the cookies but he couldn't very well tell her that. She would kill him. Luckily at that point Draco stepped in, sensing his father's discomfort and deciding that it was time for him to intervene.

"Here you go Mother, try one of mine. I'm sure Father has his reason for not telling you. Just try one of these and tell me what you think." As he said this Draco quickly pulled out three cookies from the box and handed them around, keeping one for himself.

Narcissa took the cookie and warily bit into it. She was not sure what was in them but knew it must be something different. Now that she was eating it she tried to identify the ingredients in it but couldn't. It was quite good though. Narcissa looked over at the boys and saw the looks of pure joy on their faces as they ate the cookies. The cookies were good, but not that good. When the boys looked at her she quickly looked happier.

"Oh, wow" she said, "They ARE good."

Her boys smiled with relief and visibly relaxed.

"Well" said Draco "Now that that is sorted I am going up to my rooms to contemplate my mission." He picked up the box and made to leave. However, Narcissa interrupted him

"Just remember that Pansy is coming around later with her parents so keep your rooms clean. Oh, and we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your school supplies so you will need to be ready for that."

"Yes Mother. That is fine." heaving a sigh Draco headed on up to his rooms. This made his day much worse. Draco hated Pansy. She was always singing and simpering and fiddling with her hair. It made him sick. Unfortunately he had to be kind to her for his parents and this meant that he had to let her waffle away at him for hours. It was disgusting.

Suddenly Draco stopped in his tracks. Hair. She could help him change his hair! Suddenly this day wasn't looking quite so bad. Draco started back off towards his rooms and opened the first door, lighting the fire with a flick of his wand and a muttered word he took the cookies through to his kitchen and placed them down before moving through to his library. He would research spells for hair before Pansy arrived.

LMLMLMLM

An hour or two later there was a knock on Draco's door.

"Drakkie, it's me Pansy!" Came a trilling voice through the door. Readying himself Draco went to open the door. He led Pansy into his library and endured her stifling chat for a while before breaking in and saying,

"Pansy, I need your help." He watched his words register on his face before continuing, "I need to change my hair. You see the Dark Lord said I should and well, you're the only girl I know who I would trust to do a good job on it." This end part he said all in a rush and with his head down. He then winced and looked up at Pansy from under his long eyebrows, not looking forward to her reply. It wasn't quite what he expected.

"Really Draco? Sure! What sort of thing were you looking for? I know all sorts of styles you could use. When do you want to start? Now? " Pansy prattled all of this off then stood up looking business like. "Actually, I know a couple of styles that might suit you. Let's go try them." And before Draco could say another word pansy dragged him off to his bathroom.

The whole experience as a whole wasn't as bad as Draco had thought it might be. Once Pansy stopped flirting with him and just treated him like a person. He actually had fun with her as they tried hairstyle after hairstyle getting more and more ridiculous as they went. Finally Draco had to stop Pansy as the two of them sat in front of the mirror laughing at the Mohawk that Draco was wearing,

"Ok, ok" he said when he had calmed himself a bit "no way is Father going to like this. We need to tone it down just a bit. Do you know anything more natural?"

"Sure" said Pansy cancelling the Mohawk spell and putting away her wand. "All we need for this is…" Pansy rummaged around in Draco's cupboards and pulled out some hairgel "…this! Watch closely, this is one you will need to do every morning. But I expect that you will get the hang of it soon." So saying Pansy warmed the gel on her fingertips before ruffling up Draco's hair.

"There." She said "Perfect. That is just you."

Draco looked into the mirror at his reflection and gasped at what he saw. Looking back at him was a cool version of him. He still looked as haughty as before but now he looked nice at the same time. Turning around he grinned at Pansy

"It's great! Thanks!"

Pansy grinned back at him, happy that her idea had worked. Suddenly Draco had an idea and asked

"Pansy, why are you so different now? You have changed so much!"

Pansy looked at him and smiled sheepishly

"Well Draco, sorry to break it to you but I don't really like you, you know, in that way. I only pretend to for my dad. I just forgot to do what he has been telling me to do. That's all. I'm sorry if this is bad for you."

"Thank Merlin!" Said Draco "I don't feel that way either. My father told me I had to pretend to but y'know, I don't." The two of the grinned in relief and smiled at each other. Draco held out his hand

"Just friends?"

"Just friends."

They shook on it and laughed at the idiot that they had been.

"Hey Draco?" said Pansy "Think you could put in a good word to Blaise for me?"

Draco nodded. Yes, this year, between his mission and his new friendship with Pansy, life was going to be good.

LMLMLMLM

Tom watched Malfoy scurry out of the room and, taking a cookie, settled further back into his chair. He felt a languid hand on his shoulder and looked up smiling. His Bellatrix stood there looking down at him.

"It is done My Lord?" she asked, hope glittering in her eyes.

"Yes, my dear. He is with us. The room did its job well."

"I'm sure it wasn't only the room"

"Ah no" he said chuckling "the cookies did help out a bit."

"But my Lord, that is not all. You finished it off, for you are the Dark Lord." She declared triumphantly "but also my Lord is the boy changing his hair?"

"Why thanks you Bella, you are too kind, and yes he is. But now we must wait."

"How long for, my Lord? When will it begin?"

"September 1st is next week. We must wait until that day. Then it will begin."

**A/N. So, the first chapter. Review it! I do not care what you think I just want to know about it. Also any contributions or comments about the story-line welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2: Make me proud

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is amazing but this is sadly her world and not mine. Nothing belongs to me. Except of course Amy. Even then part of her is not mine. I'm working on that.**

**A/N Hello. Well here is chapter two – I hope you like it (enough to review?).**

'**Amy aka Luke': here she is and I hope you like her. Your own special reward for being my first reviewer. **

'**Silvermoony77': I hope this is a bit slower with more detail and you still like it.**

Draco woke up the next morning to his Mother calling up the stairs to him

"Draco honey, time to wake up! Breakfast time."

Draco rolled over in his bed, determined to ignore his mother for as long as possible. Her next words, or shriek rather, got him out of bed quickly though,

"Oh, my Drakkie! I'm so proud! Lucius, come look! Your boy!"

Draco deftly rolled out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt before rushing down the stairs to see what he could have possibly done this time to make his mother so happy. Walking into the dining room Draco saw his mother holding a familiar looking letter in her hands while his father held a similar looking one.

"I take it my official Hogwarts letter arrived with my list of supplies for this year?" Draco had found out what he would need a couple of weeks ago through his father's connections at the ministry. It was still nice to have confirmation

"What's so exciting about that though?" Draco continued.

"It seems," said Lucius "that you have been chosen to be a prefect this year. Apparently you have shown admirable leadership skills and," here Lucius paused to sneer at him "a capacity for great good. I take it that that fool Dumbledore picks the prefect then? I do not imagine that Severus would even try to pass off such drivel as the truth."

"Yes Sir, Dumbledore picks the prefects. Are you not happy with me father?"

"I am, still considering your new position. It does not bode well for your year or the view that certain individuals will view you."

"But Father, weren't you a prefect?" asked Draco, now thoroughly confused.

"Yes, yes I was. But I was not chosen by that crackpot old fool!" Lucius replied, irate.

"What, what" here Draco paused "what if I use this position to further my mission? As a prefect I do not have a curfew, and I am above suspicion for most things. It, it could prove helpful." Draco rushed the last of this then ducked his head waiting for the blow from his father for speaking back to him. When it did not come he looked up to see his father looking what looked to be a mixture of shame and contemplation. Ignoring the emotion that he did not understand Draco latched onto the latter, he would only think about that while he waited.

I the silence that followed Narcissa stepped forward to the two men and said

"No matter, I am proud of you Draco but now we really must hurry. You need to have breakfast and then we will be going, we have lots of shopping to do you know!" With that she propelled Draco towards the table where a cooked breakfast awaited him then watched him eat it. When he finished Draco quickly ran upstairs to get ready to go.

Just before he went to go Draco grabbed his own personal wallet and headed downstairs. There he was greeted with silence from both of his parents. While upstairs Draco had done his hair into the style that Pansy had shown him and it seemed that his parents hadn't seen this change coming.

"Um, Draco dear, will you be doing something more with your hair before we leave? It doesn't seem to be, well, the same as it usually is. Did a spell go wrong?" His mother was clearly confused about why he was different and was quick to try come up with a reason to explain it.

"No mother" Draco sighed, "this is how I will wear my hair from now on. I was, well, " His whole last sentence was a blur as he rushed it out.

"Slower Draco." Drawled Lucius, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The dark lord wants me to change my hair style and now I like this look" Draco took care to enunciate each word as he forced it out of his mouth. His parents looked at him in shock before the meaning of his words set in. Lucius was obviously trying to contain himself as he fumed and paced. He seemed to be muttering something about interfering, lines and damn cookies but Draco want able to make out any coherent sentence. His mother looked flustered before saying something about the dark lord's will and deciding that now was probably a good time to go.

Narcissa quickly took Draco's arm, wished her husband a good day and walked him out the door. When it came to shopping Narcissa was completely ruthless and was always determined that she would have her way. Therefore Draco was not surprised when she apparated to outside the Leaky Cauldron without warning him. After letting him catch his breath she led him inside, already planning their day.

"We will get you some new robes to celebrate that you are a prefect first before going to get your other supplies. After that I have some errands of my own to run so you can do what you want with that time. Just as long as you are back at the Cauldron by five o'clock so that we can head home. We could meet up for lunch if you want?" Narcissa turned to Draco her eyes hopeful but Draco turned her down

"I'll be fine mother. I am sure to find, someone, I know that I can talk to. I think Pansy was planning on going shopping today so I will find her. If, that is ok with you of course?" Draco said this last part with just a little sarcasm as he walked through the pub nodding to the people who were worth recognising to the wall out back.

Once he reached the wall he waited for his mother to extract herself from a group of women before turning to the wall and tapping it with his wand.

The next part of his morning wasn't very interesting for Draco as he followed his mother around Diagon Alley. She insisted on buying him a new set of robes and then tried to make him get even more clothes but by this time Draco had nearly had enough so he insisted that they leave to go get the rest of his supplies. Just as they were leaving _Flourish and Blotts _with the last of their purchases they were met by a very excited Pansy.

"Drakkie!" screamed Pansy as she threw herself at Draco, "I made Prefect!"

Draco laughed as he carefully extracted her arms from their stranglehold around his neck.

"Great," he chuckled "so did I!"

This was not quite the right thing to say as Pansy squealed again and resumed her throttlehold on his neck.

Nearby Narcissa and Pansy's mother looked on and smiled at each other, both misinterpreting the action as one of blossoming romance rather than the close friendship that had recently bloomed.

With her arms still around Draco's neck Pansy whispered in his ear,

"Do you reckon they believe it? I hope so!" she giggled then pulled away and turned to the mothers who were now glancing at each other looking very happy.

"Do you mind if Draco and I go off and do some shopping mother? We have so much to buy before the new year starts– prefects! We just have to look our best!" Without even waiting for a reply she dragged the bemused Draco away from the women and around the corner where she collapsed into uncontrollable giggles.

"Oh Draco Malfoy" she laughed "you are an absolutely useless actor!" As she struggled to contain her laughter Draco heard a familiar voice behind him,

"Did somebody say Draco Malfoy?" Draco turned around to see his friend Blaise Zabini strolling over with a girl that Draco felt like he should recognise. "Ah yes they did. And my dear friend Miss Parkinson. How are you?"

Blaise took Draco's had and smiled; the glint in his eyes the only humour that he allowed on face as he looked at the pair.

"Blaise!" said Pansy, sobering up immediately, obviously trying to impress him as she stood up straighter. The look was somewhat ruined by her flushed cheeks and Draco standing by her side trying not to grin. Blaise raised his eyebrows at Draco who just shook his head indicating that he would talk about it later. Draco then raised an eyebrow at the girl who was now standing very self-consciously next to Blaise.

"Ah yes," said Blaise turning to the girl beside him, "this is Amy. She is a transfer student from New Zealand. She is going to be in our year this year so my mum asked if I would show her around and teach her the ways of Hogwarts."

Draco smiled at the girl and held out his hand to her smiling

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. I am honoured to meet you Amy ?" Draco left a pause as he waited for her last name.

"Blake" she supplied smiling as she took Draco's hand and shook it firmly. Draco was surprised that her accent was actually quite nice. He turned to Blaise and raised one eyebrow asking

"Slytherin?"

This was their own personal way of asking about blood status. Hardly anyone without pureblood would get into Slytherin so they considered it a foolproof question.

"A sure bet." replied Zabini, offended that Malfoy thought he would do this for any other type of person. The boys both grinned and Pansy took this as her signal to butt in.

"Nice to meet you Amy! I'm Pansy Parkinson a friend of Blaise's. Nice to meet you. If you need any help this year Draco here and I are prefects so we answer any questions that you have." With that she flounced away holding Amy's arm and already discussing any possible songs that they both knew and humming along to any maybes.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at Blaise as they followed at a more sedate place,

"What's she like?"

"Tell you the truth mate, I don't really know. Mum showed her to me this morning and explained it all. She is really intelligent though." he chuckled, "Might even give the mudblood a run for her money! Congrats on Prefect by the way."

Laughing the two boys quickly hurried on, both uncomfortable with the secrets they were keeping.

LMLMLMLM

Tom slid his eyes over the picture he had just been given, quickly taking in the detail in front of him. The children in the photo were laughing and joking around, not looking at the camera as though they didn't know it was there. Tom watched the figures move as they laughed at a joke told by the blonde haired boy. Tom was pleased to notice that the boy no longer had his hair slicked back. Instead it was messy and ruffled. The look suited the boy Tom noticed but wondered what the reaction would have been like from his parents as the boy in this photo no longer looked like someone that would obey his parents every word. At least Tom knew that Draco would obey him. The cookies took care of that.

Bellatrix walked up behind tom and slid her arms around his waist.

"Is that the boy's new look?" she asked, peering over his shoulder, "it looks good on him. After talking to Cissy you would think he had dyed it pink or something."

"Narcissa not taking it well then I take it?"

"Her and Lucius both. They will accept it though. They will understand. If Lucius doesn't can I make him?"

Tom chuckled and denied her request saying it might cause a little too much discord.

LMLMLMLM

Draco walked with his parents onto platform 9 and ¾ and looked around him. The platform was nearly empty as it nearly always was when they arrived. His father believed it best to get there early, he thought it was some way of showing superiority but Draco couldn't quite see how. There was a soft thump as one of the Malfoys' house elf placed down Draco's trunks.

"Would you like me to take them onto the train now master Draco?" asked the elf in a wavering voice. Draco curtly nodded and watched as the creature took it onto the train and no doubt placed it in Draco's favourite compartment.

Just then Draco saw Blaise walk through the wall with Amy and he hurried over. Blaise hurried to meet him as Amy struggled behind with her trunk.

"She wouldn't let a house elf take it." he explained.

"No." huffed Amy as she drew close. "Don't get me wrong, I love having house elves and getting them to clean and stuff but can't we do some of it ourselves?"

After a passionate no Draco beckoned his returned house elf – he couldn't remember its name – forward and indicated that it should take Amy's trunk. After a brief struggle when Amy wouldn't let go the two elves headed towards the train with the trunks.

"Where are they going?" Asked Amy.

"The train" said Blaise as he surveyed the platform "we have a nice compartment that we use each year and the creatures know it. Our stuff will be set up when we get there."

Just then Draco saw his father beckon him over and, after telling his friends that he would meet him on the train, Draco headed over.

"Yes father?" asked Draco. He was being as polite as possible at the moment as he didn't want his father to remember the hair.

"When you see Potter." murmured Lucius glancing around "make sure that you mention something about dogs. I don't care how, just do it."

Just then the whistle blew and after giving his mother a brief hug that he tried to hide Draco went to leave. However he was restrained by his father's hand on his shoulder. Then Lucius said something that he had never said and would probably never be said again,

"Draco, make me proud. I know you can."

"Yes Sir" the boy stammered before rushing off, confused yet pleased by those words.

And Lucius was left standing there, his arms still open for the hug he was never able to give.

**A/N Awww. Sorry, I just had to add in that little moment at the end. SO what do you think? Let me know in a… A Review! My next chapter may take a while to get up as I am now in the middle of exams and I should really be studying. I figure since I put off studying to get this chapter up I should probably start soon. Anyways let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3: Cruoris Gyrfalcon

**Chapter 3 – Cruoris Gyrfalcon**

**Disclaimer: I have my secret ninja spies working on it but unfortunately I still do not own Harry Potter and his world. J.K. Rowling has some extensive defences in place and as such still owns HP.**

**A/N Hey guys, long time no see and I am so sorry for that! I meant to update after my exams, but then it was Christmas and I thought I would do one for the holiday but didn't. Then I thought I would update for the New Year but then there was the start of school. By now I'm feeling really bad about not updating and start to write this chapter. **

**Then the earthquake happened. That was interesting. Amazingly I actually managed to write quite a bit of this chapter while volunteering at a welfare centre. I was placed on 'guarding the washing machines' – literally. No one really wanted to steal them however so that was a boring job until I thought to write.**

**Anyway, now that you have heard my miserable excuse I hope you enjoy the next chapter and find it somewhere in your heart to review.**

**Oh and thank you so much to my beta **_**Amy aka Luke **_**and here he is Amy, just for you.**

**I am reposting this chapter as I never got an alert to tell me it was up and I should have, therefore just in case here it is again.**

Draco quickly hurried onto the train and made his way to the compartment. Along the way he sneered at anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way, sending those smaller than him scurrying. When he reached the compartment he quickly slipped inside and flopped down on the seat left open. Draco had sat in this seat since first year when he had claimed it and since then no one had contested him for it. It was the window seat facing backwards. From his seat Draco could either join in the conversation or sit looking out the window as the ground rushed past him. This year Amy was sitting next to him with Blaise on her other side. That seat was generally left open because they had no one to fill it and it was a good space for owls to wait when they came with a letter.

Nodding to his friends Draco relaxed into his seat before being yanked up again by Pansy.

"Don't get comfy Drakkie" Pansy giggled dragging him towards the compartment door, "we have to go meet the other prefects and the heads. Let's go see how much torture we will have to put up with in the name of duty."

Draco stopped dead at her words hearing the double meaning she had unknowingly mentioned. Unaware of the effect her words had on him Pansy giggled and carried on down the corridor. With a sigh Draco followed her to the Prefect cabin.

When they arrived Pansy twirled on her way to the seat and Draco ducked his head in embarrassment at her actions as he made his way over to join her. A pureblood girl was not supposed to act like that. Especially not one who was a prefect and supposed to show the other Slytherins how to act.

The two of them were early so only the two heads – a Ravenclaw called Burns or something and a Gryffindor that Draco didn't know – and the newest Hufflepuff prefects were there. MacMillan was ok. A pureblood which was good but a bit daft – that was only to be expected from a Hufflepuff though really. Draco was pretty sure the Abbott girl was a halfblood though. She was a disappointment actually. Her mother was from a long line of purebloods, so that she should end up with a Muggleborn was really quite sad. Pure lines should be kept pure.

Draco let his mind wander on what he would say and do to mudbloods and muggles if he could but that soon led to thinking of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his regime. Then that led onto his mission…get close to Harry and the so called 'Order of the Phoenix' light gang, through those around him – preferably his two sidekicks. It was actually quite a hard choice. A know-it-all Mudblood or an annoying up himself redhead bloodtraitor.

As if his thoughts had summoned them the two Gryffindorks in question walked into the compartment. Trust his luck that the two worst Gryffindors had been made prefect. Even Pothead would have been better than Weasley. Then again this might work to his advantage. If he could manage it so that he _happened_ to be on patrol with one of them it would make it much easier to 'get to know' them. But which one?

Feigning indifference with the whole meeting Draco studied the two prefects from beneath his eyelids. Mudblood Granger was animatedly firing information off at the weasel who was sitting next to her with his usual idiotic expression decorating his face. That was what decided it for Draco. The Mudblood may be disgusting and annoying but at least she wasn't a complete idiot like the weasel and he had a feeling that she would be easier to talk to and less prejudiced. Not to mention that she's a woman and no woman could resist his Malfoy charms. At least he hoped she wouldn't be too hard to work with – they didn't have the best past.

Nursing the cheek she had once slapped Draco relaxed into his seat congratulating himself on a decision well made and waited for the meeting to start. His movement must have caught Granger's eye however as she looked up and saw him. At once her face filled with disgust and she bent down to whisper with Weasley again. This time both of their faces came up to glare at him and in response he smirked and raised one eyebrow in challenge. _You gonna do something about this? _They stared mutinously at him for a couple more seconds before dropping their eyes.

At that moment the two heads stood up to start the meeting. Draco knew he should probably listen but neither of them were purebloods so therefore not really worth his time. Anyway, he had to figure out how to make it so that he was paired with Granger. Just before they brought the hat out to draw out names Draco had it.

At first he had thought that a charm like _waddiwassi_ to make a name fly into their hands might work but he soon dismissed that idea as it would be too obviously a spell. He also thought of charming the two names so that they stuck together but then if someone picked them both out when they only wanted one they might try rip them apart and that wouldn't be good. Draco's final idea was actually quite a good one. He would perform a small sticking charm between both names and the bottom of the bag. That way they would be the last people picked and he could release the spell when they were the only ones left. Yes, Draco decided. This was a good plan; the Dark Lord had to give him cookies for this.

His plan settled Draco settled down to watch the show. The heads were just finishing up explaining about how they would do patrols and duties as a pair. Of course, they explained, they were all for inter-house unity so the pairs would be random and may or may not have people from the same house. As they brought forward the hat with the names in it quickly cast the charm and prepared to look disgusted.

He consoled Pansy when she was placed with MacMillan and reassured her that the world wasn't going to end – he was a pureblood it couldn't be too bad. He laughed at the look on a Ravenclaw sixth year's face when she was paired with the weasel. It seems that the Slytherins weren't the only ones who disliked him. Then, finally, he was able to release the charms and look disgusted as his name was called out with Granger's.

At once both Weasley and Pansy stood up to loudly protest. Both of their protests went along the lines of "No! You can't do that! He/she will kill him/her!" Draco had to struggle not to laugh at the looks on their faces when they realised what they had both said. Granger seemed to be in a state of shock and Draco decided that he should probably act right about now.

"Can't it be changed?" he asked the heads.

"No sorry. It's final now. We can't change the pairs - its Dumbledore's ruling."

"Stupid old fool" muttered Draco though his heart wasn't really in it

"Hey don't dis Dumbledore!" Yelled Weasley "Dumbledore is the smartest, most awesomest, practical, beautiful wizard in the world" Dead silence met his words as everyone stared at the weasel, surprised at the vehemence in his voice. Totally oblivious Weasley turned to Granger, muttered something to Granger about 'getting her out of this' and taking her arm span around and strode out of the room.

Draco sighed at his foolishness then settled down to wait for Pansy who was setting out her rules for MacMillan so that he wouldn't 'make a fool of the both of them'. Draco had to laugh at the irony of this coming from the person who twirled while walking.

LMLMLM

After Draco left the compartment an awkward silence fell over the compartment as the others all took a good look at Amy who squirmed a little inside but didn't let it show. After awhile she turned to Blaise,

"So Blaise?" she started "I've heard heaps about the house you guys are all in, Slytherin, right? But what about the other houses? How many are there?" At this the all of the students lent forward to put in their two cents.

"Four houses overall"

"Of course you know Slytherin – the best house of them all"

"Slytherins are known for their cunning, cleverness, the fact that we are all pureblood and of course the fact that we are – Totally Awesome" At this all of the Slytherins held their hands up in some sort of gesture and shook them. Amy copied the gesture and couldn't help asking,

"What does this gesture mean?"

"It's our totally awesome sign" replied Blaise "Its deeper meaning has been lost over the years but that much will be immortal. Oh and Daphne? You were wrong about the pureblood thing, most of us are purebloods but the odd halfblood who is particularly Slytherin will get in – look at Professor Snape for example. You remember what I said about him Amy? Our head of house and the potions teacher"

"True there are a few exceptions but still…"

"Anyway, then there is Ravenclaw…"

"Next best house to us I would say…"

"True that. They are the smart house and know it too…learning is all they ever think about."

"Then Hufflepuff."

"Yes, then the stupid Gryffindors"

"Those idiots are so annoying!"

"I know right!" Blaise turned to Amy to explain, "Gryffindor is our rival house, they are known for bravery and _chivalry_" At that everyone laughed before Blaise continued "What that means is they rush headlong into stupid situations and get away with it. They are Dumbledore's pet house – he loves them."

"Sounds annoying" said Amy as everyone turned to her for her reaction. However she had a feeling it was really only years of hatred between the two houses that made the Gryffindors sound horrible right? No one could be that idiotic. "But what the hell is a Hufflepuff? You didn't give me any traits about them…"

Silence greeted Amy's words as everyone tried to think of a defining characteristic for Hufflepuff before Pansy finally spoke up,

"Well I have heard that they are particularly good finders…"

"And they are loyal too"

Just then the compartment door opened and everyone looked up. Daphne turned to Amy,

"That's a Hufflepuff. Dunno why he is in here though… most of them know to stay away." While she was speaking Crabbe and Goyle stood up ready to eject the new student. However Blaise waved them down and raised one eyebrow at the boy

"What…" That was as far as he got however before the boy interrupted, looking angrily at Blaise and Amy,

"Where the hell did you go? That stupid house elf got me stuck in what looked like a wall and I only just got out in time! By the time I did you guys had moved onto the train and I had to go find my own compartment." Here he looked at Amy and his eyes narrowed "We are supposed to be siblings, why would you abandon me like that? I was lucky to find you guys so soon."

"Told you he was a Hufflepuff" muttered Daphne. Now Amy felt quite bad, she hadn't even thought about Clark since that morning at Blaise's house and they were supposed to help each other out.

"I'm sorry Clark!" turning to the others, "Guys, this is my twin Clark. Do you mind if he joins us?" They all gave their assent though Amy was pretty sure she heard Blaise mutter "for now". She would have to find out what they didn't like about each other soon before it got too bad. Thinking about it Amy was pretty sure Blaise had made sure that Clark got a specific house elf and he had pulled her pretty quickly away from the wall.

Amy was brought out of her thoughts when Clark sat down next to her smiling gratefully. He seemed completely oblivious to everyone's shocked stares. It seemed that no one other than Draco had sat in that seat for awhile.

Just before anything could happen there was a tap on the window and it was quickly opened to admit the bird that flew in, circled the room as if looking for someone before, not finding what it was looking for, settled onto the rail above the door and watching everyone with a beady eye.

Amy had never seen a bird like it before – it definitely wasn't an owl. It was about 60cm long with a huge wingspan of about 160cm and looked like it wouldn't care if it hit them with its wings. Both its talons and its beak were a deep blood red that Amy had never seen on a bird. His plumage was black with the same dark red staining about four centimetres of the tips of its wings and its tail feathers. Overall it was a very impressive bird.

"I can't believe it" whispered Blaise awed, "why is it here?" He looked over at Amy as if wondering if it was for her but then quickly dismissed the idea as it hadn't even slowed down over her.

"What is it?" Whispered Amy, Even though she didn't know the significance of it she knew it must be something big to quiet the confident Slytherins.

"A Cruoris Gyrfalcon" replied Blaise reverently "A rare magical bird that is related to the muggle Gyrfalcon. You see the red on its wings? That represents the number of things it has killed. More blood for the harder the kill that they make." Here he paused. "There is only one known Cruoris in England and it is the only recorded tame one in the world. It's The Dark Lord's."

At that silence fell over the compartment as they all watched the bird anxiously waiting for its next move. Soon Clark broke the silence by turning to Blaise.

"You called him Dark Lord. Does that mean you follow him cause I thought that you might actually be a decent person under the obnoxious shell you have but maybe I was wrong."

Amy gasped. That just wasn't on, not only to accuse Blaise of consorting with the Dark Lord but then to insult him before he even had a chance to reply. Amy didn't have much against the Lord. In fact she agreed with many of his philosophies like keeping muggles well separated from wizards and changing some of the laws around purebloods but she just wished that he wouldn't make his point with killing. However she would never say any of her doubts about him to people whose families they knew followed Lord Voldemort. Clark was a bit dim sometimes and she really regretted that.

Before Blaise or the others could do anything however Draco opened the compartment door. Frowning when he saw someone sitting in his seat Draco stepped forward to say something just as the Cruoris stiffened then dropped down to land delicately on Draco's shoulder.

**A/N Tada! What do you think? Let me know in… a review! Sorry this chapter is short but the next one has already been started so it will not be quite as long a break next time.**

**Also thank you to my reviewers: Amy aka Luke and Silvermoony77 – you guys are the best!**


	5. Chapter 4: Introducing the Puffball

**Disclaimer: As usual not mine, not of it. **

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I had this ready last week but then went on holiday sorry. On a happier note I hope to put out another chapter very soon. This is mainly because I want to put up my Christmas very close to Christmas. Selfish I know…**

**A huge thanks to my wonderful**__**Beta **_**AmyakaLuke. **_**However on that note, I am looking for another Beta Reader. Amy is amazing but won't tell me the stuff that is wrong because she is far too nice. Basically you would just read over each chapter before it is posted and send it back with any changes. It would also be great if you could nag me to keep writing :P Let me know in a review or PM me if you're interested. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

_Previously…_

_Before Blaise or the others could do anything however Draco opened the compartment door. Frowning when he saw someone sitting in his seat Draco stepped forward to say something just as the Cruoris stiffened then dropped down to land delicately on Draco's shoulder._

Draco whipped his head around as he felt something heavy land on his shoulder, if it was one of the Weasel twins' tricks again… when he saw what it was however he froze, his eyes wide. However his eyes soon narrowed as he watched it. The gyrfalcon simply sat on his shoulder watching him back, its claws slowly digging in.

Then, Draco stood frozen as the bird its leg out across his face, one sharp claw drawing a line of blood across his cheek, the blood seeping into its claw almost as soon as it appeared. When Draco saw what was attached to the gyrfalcon's leg he gave a sigh of relief. A small roll of parchment was would around the leg and tied with black string. He cautiously reached up and untied the string causing the parchment to fall into his hand.

As soon as it was freed from its burden the gyrfalcon pushed off Draco's shoulder and sped out of the window that was still open since its arrival despite the cold breeze that was whistling past. The whole compartment relaxed once the bird had disappeared from sight and Draco felt everyone's eyes on him, curious, as he looked down at the rolled parchment in his hand.

Draco, however felt that there was a much more serious job to be addressed – someone was sitting in his seat. Deciding that the boy was probably below him Draco instead turned towards the others in the compartment.

"What the hell is a puffball doing in my seat?" There were a couple of giggles at that which were quickly snuffed under the force of Draco's glare. Blaise finally seemed to decide that he better be the one to speak up if no one wanted to die.

"That," Blaise said trying to sound as calming as he could, "is Amy's twin brother Clark. And he was just moving." With this he sent a significant towards Clark that Draco missed but it didn't really matter anyway as so did Clark. Clark looked up at Draco disgruntled,

"What do you mean puffball? And why should I move? I was here first." Draco felt like laughing when he heard that. This Hufflepuff was obviously very dim-witted – a Mudblood no doubt. Wait, did Blaise say that he was Amy's twin? Not Mudblood then but still stupid. Then again if he was also a transfer, no wonder he didn't know what he was doing. The two didn't even look like twins though.

Clark had sandy blonde hair that looked as though it had just been dumped on his head and left to droop every which way. He was quite tall but also quite large – well padded would be the politically correct phrase but when had Draco ever had politically correct thoughts? He always studied the world critically before putting it into more polite tones. The male Blake's uniform was crumpled but not in any way that might be considered 'cool'. It was rather as if he had thrown it on from a jumbled pile and hadn't thought to tidy it up.

Amy's hair however was a deep brown and long with slight curls kept perfectly in place, no doubt due to some handy charm. Amy was shorter than Clark, shorter than everyone in the compartment but also thinner that her brother. The only thing that the siblings really shared was their hazel eyes – both pairs of which were flashing now. Hopefully they would differ in personality as much as they did in looks as Draco was just beginning to like Amy but he already detested Clark (this may or may not have had something to do with the fact that he was sitting in his seat).

Realising that he had been studying the Blakes for awhile now he cleared his throat and addressed the boy in his seat,

"Well Clark" he started before smirking at the fun he would have and changing his tone of voice to one that was more patronising, "I called you a puffball because I mistakenly thought that you were a Hufflepuff but now know that there is no doubt that that will be your house when we arrive at Hogwarts, just like there is no doubt that your sister will be in Slytherin like a _proper_ pureblood." Here he nodded at Amy before continuing, "As for why you should move, well there are a couple of reasons for that too. Firstly, no you were not here first, I was I simply left to go to a prefect meeting before coming back and that leads us nicely onto point two. I am a prefect and therefore am above you and can take points off and assign detentions. Thirdly I was just visited by a Cruoris Gyrfalcon who did not kill me or even seriously maim me but instead brought me a letter. Fourthly it was the Dark Lord's Gyrfalcon and the letter is no doubt from him making me a very dangerous man to cross right now. Got it?" Here he paused and looked at Clark expectantly and when he got no reply from the dumbfounded boy continued on.

"I do however owe you the most minor of apologies. I have not introduced myself; I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and heir to the most pure Malfoy line as well as heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. I apologise for not introducing myself to you and also for not knowing who you were" Draco felt himself stand taller and his smirk become more pronounced as he looked down on Clark through his formal apology, oh this would be fun. "You see" he continued, "I was not aware that Miss Blake had a sibling, let alone a twin. It must have slipped both her and Mr. Zabini's minds when we met last week at Diagon Alley and before on the train when we talked. In fact I did not see you in either place so did not even suspect that you existed so great was their lack of you. I'm sure there was a reason for this." He finished with a knowing grin and waited to see what would happen.

It was Amy who acted first in the silence after his little speech. She stood up, turned to Clark and, taking his hand, pulled him to his feet.

"Maybe you should go now Clark" she said softly "Draco's right, he was here first and there isn't another seat. I'll see you when we get there though. Ok Clark?" This last was said with hope and she tugged him towards the door. Clark nodded but didn't look happy.

"Fine, I can see where I'm not wanted." He turned and glared and the rest of the compartment before looking back at Amy and Draco was glad to see concern on his face – the boy needed something redeeming and maybe care for his family was the closest he would get.

"Just watch out Amy," he continued, "you're getting into a rough crowd here and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm not sure if this is where you belong, Mum and Da-" Here Amy cut him off by pushing him none too gently out the door and turning to face Draco as she shut the door. Before Draco could say anything she launched into speech,

"Yes he is my twin and yes he has no social etiquette or manners and no we are not alike but please, don't be too hard on him. He has had a harder time adjusting to all this. Things are different here than to home. I can accept this and I like it but he can't and doesn't. He may be a pain in the arse okay but he's my pain in the arse. For my sake," here Amy paused and looked around the compartment he gaze slowing on Blaise and Draco, "don't hurt him, and just let him be."

Blaise gave Amy and indulgent smile and patted the seat beside him,

"Of course not Amy. He just needed to know where he stood with us. We won't bother him again." The glance that Blaise flashed towards the others belied this but Amy didn't really seem to want to notice so the rest of them nodded soothingly until Daphne spoke out,

"What was he saying about your parents Amy? I didn't quite catch it."

"Oh," here she paused, "just that they told him to look after me and he wants to follow their orders, nothing major."

Daphne nodded but there was only a small pause before her infamous curiosity and love of gossip caused her to speak out again, once again in a question,

"What do your parents do again? I haven't heard you mention them much. Pansy said that you are staying with Blaise while they are back in England but I don't know what they do."

Here Amy looked slightly panicked as she looked to Blaise for help. This, of course, piqued Draco's curiosity and he, with the rest of the compartment, lent forward in order to hear better.

"Just tell them the bare basics like you told me." Blaise reassured Amy and lent back to let her continue.

"Oh well, you see," started Amy hesitantly "they work for the Ministry in New Zealand but I can't really tell you much more than that as they work in… the top circles so it's all… top secret I guess. Sorry I can't say more than that." They students around her all nodded in understanding. They all knew what it was like to have parents whose work had to stay secret – it just usually wasn't with the ministry.

All this talk of parents reminded Draco of what his father said and he stood up off his newly reclaimed seat and beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle to join him.

"I think" he said, a grin forming on his face, "that it is time we paid a visit to our most loathed Gryffindorks. I have a few things to say that I feel would… shake them up a little." With another feral grin he turned and strode out.

Draco strode confidently through the corridors glancing in each one until he saw the familiar mop of bright red hair. He slid the door open and lent on the wall smirking at them.

"What?" asked Potter before Malfoy could even open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you detention." Draco drawled back, "You see, I, unlike you, have been made prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments." Here Draco smirked in at the three and waited for Potter's reaction. It wasn't long in coming.

"Yeah," said Potter, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." At that all of the Gryffindorks laughed and Draco felt his lip curl, he was getting annoyed now.

"Tell me," He all but snarled, "how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" That got the reaction he wanted,

"Shut up Malfoy" said Granger sharply. Malfoy laughed.

"I seem to have touched a nerve. Well just watch yourself Potter," Draco was on a roll now, "because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line" The looks of pure astonishment on their faces made Draco regret that he hadn't brought and camera and wonder what his father had on these three that they would react that way to a single word. Suddenly Granger seemed to get herself together,

"Get out!" she said standing up. Sniggering Draco gave Potter one last malicious look before walking out, throwing a quick "'Till patrol then Mudblood" over his shoulder as he walked away and back to his compartment.

DSCDSCDSC

The train whistled as it pulled into the station and stopped with a lurch. Amy stood up smoothing her plain black robes down. She felt oddly conspicuous surrounded by black robes hemmed in green.

As she followed the others off the train she looked around at the milling bodies and was awed. Back in New Zealand their high school for wizards was only the last five years of their education – there was a different school for the first two years. And even if they were combined then there definitely wouldn't be this many people. Each year had a maximum of 40 people and more often than not that wasn't filled up. There were only 35 in her year back home and only 10 of them were girls.

Amy shook herself out of her thoughts. It would do no good to think of New Zealand as home now. She was stuck in this rainy country with backwards seasons and it was her new home. She became aware that the others had left and she was left standing next to Draco who was berating a small first year for 'standing disrespectfully'.

"I'll let you off lightly" he said after lecturing the poor boy on respect, "I'll only take 10 points from Gryffindor but let this be a lesson to you." Both Amy and the small boy opened their mouths to point out the flaw in this, who knew if the boy would even be in Gryffindor. However just then a bushy haired girl with red braiding on her robes and a shiny prefect badge marched up to them.

"What were you doing Malfoy, this boy has done nothing!" she snapped at Draco, who quickly retorted,

"Defending your own house Granger? Isn't that against favouritism and against the rules? Tsk tsk."

"What do you mean _my_ house? That's a first year, he doesn't have a house. He hasn't been sorted!"

"Yes but he is _obviously _a Gryffindor, I mean look at him." Draco gestured to where the boy had been standing only moments before but he had scurried off terrified. Draco somehow managed to snort gracefully (Amy decided that she would have learn how he did that, it would be a great skill),

"Obviously, you scared him off Mudblood" he sneered at the Granger girl and Amy was shocked,

"Draco!" she exclaimed, "Don't be rude! Apologise now!" Now both Granger and Draco were looking at her in astonishment. "I'm Amy Blake by the way" she said to Granger holding out her hand "A new transfer and I'm ever so sorry for Draco's behaviour. I'm sure that he didn't mean that."

"Oh I'm sure he did" said the prefect with a sharp glance at Draco, "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor prefect. Nice to meet you Blake. How did you even get mixed up with a slime ball like Malfoy?" Amy smiled but quickly corrected Hermione,

"He's only a slime ball when he wants to, he can even be charming sometimes if you'll believe me." She smiled as Draco scowled and shifted on his feet. "I stayed with a friend of his during the summer – Blaise Zabini – do you know him?" Hermione nodded slightly,

"Not well but slightly. You're in our year though?" She said gesturing between herself and Draco. At Amy's nod she smiled and said, "I hope to see you around then, though I doubt you'll be a Gryffindor if this boy has taken you in. You'll want Hagrid over there, the really tall man; he will send you to where you need to be."

With a quick word of thanks to Hermione and a smile and a wave to Draco who was trying to sidle off Amy headed towards the booming voice "Firs' years and transfers over 'ere" and tall silhouette she could see across the platform.

When she reached the man Amy saw that he was standing by a track down to a fleet of boats and that Clark was standing next to him. With a smile Amy walked over to Clark and gave him a hug.

"How was the rest of your trip bro? Not too bad I hope?" Standing heads and shoulders above all of the first years Amy would have felt like a giant if not for the even taller man next to her who surely must be at least part actual giant.

"It was okay," replied Clark giving her a smile, "I found some other fifth years that seemed quite nice. They seemed to _find_ heaps of stuff funny though. That was weird." Here he looked up at the man, "Hey, Hagrid this is my sister Amy. I think that we're the only transfers." The man – Hagrid – nodded down at them before gathering the younger children like a mother hen with its chicks and herding them towards the boats.

"Four to a boat then" he said gruffly "you two on your own." This was to Amy and Clark who quickly clambered into a boat and waited to see what would happen next.

Amy smiled at the gasps that escaped from the young mouths as the boats started to propel themselves across the lake. However she couldn't help but to gasp herself when the castle came into view. It was majestic. A stone vision with rising towers and lights twinkling in the windows. It was beautiful. As the boats pulled up next to a jetty and the all clambered out Amy took Clark's hand. No matter what happened in this new world, nothing would rip them apart. They would stay together, united in a strange land.

DSCDSCDSC

Draco slipped into a seat at the Slytherin table and immediately got to work. In the carriage they had all decided on a plan of action to welcome Blake to their house. The word was spread quickly. When the female transfer was sorted into Slytherin they must cheer and clap as if their lives depended on it. In many cases their well being did, some of the older students weren't afraid to use force to back up their wishes. In contrast they were to be look for Draco's cue when it came to the male transfer. If he clapped they could clap but only with as much enthusiasm as him.

Draco was quite happy that everyone was going along with the plan. He had been a little unsure whether the older students would listen but was pleasantly surprised that they did, and without any bribes or threats.

He really shouldn't have been so surprised. Word had quickly spread out through Daphne's gossip networks that he had received a message on a Cruoris Gyrfalcon, THE Cruoris Gyrfalcon and he hadn't been hurt so it was a good message. This little titbit of information had gone out as Class A meaning that it was verified at the source. Everyone knew that when something was Class A from a Greengrass you could trust it so now people were very wary around Draco. He was powerful, powerful and an unknown. They would follow his plan.

Soon after this the procession of new students entered the great hall and stood waiting between the tables. Amy and Clark stood out like two sore thumbs from the crowd of little 'uns (Draco resolved to never speak or think of that phrase again when he realise what he had said). Draco zoned out as the first years were sorted, politely clapping whenever one ended up in Slytherin.

Draco briefly paid attention briefly when he noticed that the boy he had berated earlier – Hibiscus, Jonathan – had strangely enough been sorted into Slytherin. What the devil was that dumb hat thinking? The boy looked petrified and kept shooting worried glances at Draco. He was clearly not a Slytherin. No doubt Granger was going to have a field day with this at the next meeting. He sent a glare down to the boy for being such a pain then zoned out once again.

An insufferably long time later and McGonagall was explaining that they had new exchange students. And then,

"Blake, Amy."

"Slytherin!"

At once the Green table broke into thunderous applause, cheering and shouting as Amy made her way over to the table with her now emerald rimmed robes to sit between him and Blaise. Then,

"Blake, Clark."

The hat sat on Clark's head. Unmoving, unspeaking for a couple of minutes before, finally,

"Hufflepuff!"

At once Amy was up and clapping enthusiastically and, when she noticed that they weren't doing the same she dragged each of them up and they politely and disinterestedly started clapping. At this cue the rest of the table politely clapped as Clark made his way to the Hufflepuff table. As he reached the table the feast appeared. It was food time.

DSCDSCDSC

Half way through the meal Amy suddenly turned to Draco,

"I wasn't dreaming on the train was I? That was a Cruoris Gyrfalcon that brought you a letter, wasn't it? The Dark Lord's Gyrfalcon?" Draco nodded remembering and pulled out the letter it had brought to him. He hadn't even really thought about the letter, he had been too concerned about who was sitting in his seat. That probably wasn't the best of ideas considering who it was from though…

"Haven't you opened it Draco?" Asked Pansy incredulously, staring at the sealed parchment in his hands.

"I guess I was just more worried about who was sitting in my seat. That's been my seat then some random comes up and takes it. I was worried about the poor thing. Anyway I'm the only one who can sit in that seat." Draco tried to explain, he _had_ to have that seat. Bow however Amy looked like she was both trying not to laugh and very concerned for his sanity.

"You what?" She asked, "You were worried about your seat? The friggin' Dark Lord sends his pet killer to you and you ignore him? Geez talk about OCD." The others all seemed to agree with her. Now Draco was getting annoyed, couldn't they all see how important that seat was.

"No, it's not just a seat," He said patiently, "it a symbol see. The perfect seat in all ways. It faces backwards meaning I'm always ahead of you, and when a window is open the wind doesn't annoy me. It's by the window so I can look outside if I feel like brooding or ignoring you guys but can still turn around and command the conversation if I wish to. And it's mine. Do you get it?"

"Brood Draco, really?" Asked Blaise.

"Yes brood Blaise!" Draco snapped back, "If Ancient African rulers could brood then so can I!" Draco doubted any of him knew what he was talking about but that wasn't the point. Choosing to ignore their smirking faces he snapped the seal on the letter and began to read.

All in all it wasn't too bad but Draco knew he would have to reply soon so as not to offend his Lord. Luckily at that moment Dumbledore stood up to release them and he was able to get up and lead the first years back to their dorm.

As tradition dictated Draco and Pansy led the juniors the longest way they could back to the dorms so that everyone else could make it back before them and wow the first years with the speed in which they managed it. Draco ignored them all the whole time, itching to race to the Owlery and reply to the letter he had just read. Finally though they had arrived and sent off the first years to their respective dormitories and he was free to leave.

Draco quickly strode off up to the Owlery, mentally penning the note in his head as he went. Soon the note was penned and sent off with Soren to his master.

_Malfoy,_

_Congratulations on receiving the position of prefect for Slytherin house. I am sure you will continue preserving the values of our illustrious house and its founder._

_Snape assures me that he was the one to pick you and not the fool who currently runs the school so you may rejoice that the old man only chose the words to go in your letter and that accomplished men believe that you have the potential to be worthy._

_My sources tell me that Mudblood Granger and Blood-Traitor Weasley (the youngest boy that is) have also been made prefect by their head of house. I would advise that find some way to use this to your advantage._

_You know your mission, complete it._

_Lord Voldemort_

_My Dark Lord_

_Thank you for your congratulations. I hope that I am able to live up to our house's expectations. Your words hearten me as I admit I was concerned about what Dumbledore thought of me._

_I had already acted on your advice before I was able to receive your message. As painful as it will be I have paired myself with the Mudblood for prefect duties although I made it seem like chance. Though she is so far below I feel that this will work to my advantage as she will be honoured that I would pay attention to her and I am sure that this will lead her to crack soon._

_Your ever faithful servant,_

_Draco L. Malfoy._

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: A New School Year

**A.N. So I would just like to take this opportunity to say how sorry I am. I won't make any promises this time as I always seem to break them on here. Therefore I would like to simply say that I hope the pace will pick up from now on in. And **_**AmyakaLuke**_** is an amazing beta **

**Disclaimer: Only Amy is mine, oh, and Luke and any other OCs I might have mentioned. But otherwise not mine. The wonderful JK owns it all.**

**DSCDSCDSC**

_Amy_

Amy didn't get a chance to see Clark that evening. After the feast ended she was swept off by Blaise and Daphne in a completely different direction to the one Draco and Pansy had taken the first years. When she asked about this the Slytherins around her all laughed and then explained that the first years had been taken the long way and that they would have to figure the short way out themselves. This short way involved passing through tapestries, lots of going down and even little levers that Amy was sure she wouldn't remember the next time she passed through. When finally they did reach the dungeons and their common room it seemed at first to be a simple wall. However when the password of the time – scarlet draconis – was said it shimmered allowing the students to pass through. Amy decided that if one didn't know better they might think that Slytherins could walk through walls.

The inside of the common room was plush and well decorated with a wall of bookshelves and the other walls were painted silver with delicate snakes along the skirting and by the roof. The couches were a deep green that Amy recognised from their house crest and uniform.

Most of the house now sat down on those couches and began to talk amongst each other, waiting for the first years to arrive. Amy watched out of one of the windows as the giant squid she had seen on the boat ride over swam past, tentacles waving lazily. The whole room was tinged with a pale light that made everyone look ill and gave the room a particularly eerie feel. Everyone waited until the first years arrived and headed to bed. Amy was in a room with Pansy and Daphne which seemed to be a relatively small room to her. When she asked about this Pansy explained that each house had a different set up and the way it worked here was the more influence you had, the less people in your room. Draco for example - she explained - had just graduated to having his own room this year and the other boys had been shuffled around to accommodate this.

To Amy this seemed to make sense but also quite difficult to manage. But hey, she wasn't the one looking after it all. With a smile at poor Snape's job of working out how to placate everyone she fell deep into sleep.

DSCDSCDSCDSC

The term started on Monday this year and, after a weekend of trying to learn to navigate her way around the castle, Amy found that her whole day went well. Amy had always enjoyed potions and was good at it so this started the whole day off well. They started the term off straight away with a Befuddlement draught which Amy brewed well and at the end of the lesson Amy saw that only her, Draco and the that Granger girl had the correct colour steam coming off their potions. Snape however only acknowledged the two Slytherins. Draco with a "Competently done as usual Mr Malfoy" and her with a "Good to see someone else in this class can follow instructions Miss Blake, I do hope you continue this level of brewing throughout the year". At Granger her simply sniffed and moved on as though he couldn't bring himself to compliment her. Homework for that class was to write an essay on what was wrong with your potion and why it was wrong. Here he included Granger in saying the three of them had no homework. Draco explained that this often happened.

After that they had History of magic which Amy found to be dreadfully dull. Not only was their teacher a ghost but he also did not seem to care if his students were taking anything in at all. While the Ravenclaws on the other side of the classroom dutifully scribbled down notes throughout the lesson Amy found herself getting more and more tired until she wasn't paying any attention at all. At the end of the lesson Blaise handed her a quick-quotes quill with a murmured "Let this do the work for you". Amy resolved to read through all her books herself and mainly study from those.

At lunch Amy didn't see Clark at all before hurrying off to ancient runes. Here the class was a little different. Students from all four houses were in the same class and the class was set up with four groups of desks. Both Amy and Draco were taking this class but they were the only Slytherin's taking the class so they sat down with a couple of Ravenclaws who ignored them for the most part and instead seemed to be engrossed in a conversation about a "Shididied Theory" or something though Amy wasn't really sure what that was. Ancient runes turned out to be a horribly difficult class and Amy could see why hardly anyone took it. She supposed she would get used to it though.

By the time Double transfiguration rolled around Amy was dead tired and didn't think that she could last another 90 minutes but transfiguration turned out to be really good, they were with Ravenclaws in this class. After a lecture about what they were NOT to use this for they started on Vanishing spells. Today they were working on matchsticks but apparently they would work their way up to small animals.

That night was their night for astronomy though Amy didn't know if she would last. However that night they were just to observe so Amy aimlessly stared out into the night sky.

That night she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

DSCDSCDSCDSC

The next morning Amy had a letter from her parents asking how she was going and all about her new school. They let her know that they had decided that Amy's younger sister Megan was able to attend Hogwarts the next year. Amy decided to reply during her free period after Defence Against the Dark Arts. DADA was with the Hufflepuffs but unfortunately she didn't have any chance to talk to Clark during the lesson as due to the teacher. Professor Umbridge was a pudgy toad like woman who seemed to want to scare as many people as possible. She instructed them to get out their books and only read. It seemed that this year they weren't going to get any practice with the spells. Privately Amy decided to try many of them on her own. The class was very boring as they read before copying out notes. Amy wasn't sure why they needed a double period for that but guessed it had been necessary for the timetable. Amy quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment

'_Hey Blaise, are all DADA lessons usually like this? It seems unusual.' _Blaise was quick to reply:

'Na this is new. Ministry is scared of teaching us too much or something. Best get on her good side though, she's powerful in the ministry. Go over actual spells later?' After scribbling an affirmative Amy quickly finished reading then started on her notes.

Clark had hurried off to his next class before Amy could speak to him. So with a heavy heart moved off to her free period. She had decided to use this time to write her letters and maybe do some of her homework. She wanted to get started on her essay on when Vanishing spells were not to be used.

Her first letter though was to her parents. 

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm here and safe at Hogwarts. Mrs Zabini was very kind when we stayed with her and I know that she will continue to be lovely. I have already told you about meeting some of Blaise's friends and it's really good that I'm in their "group" now. Hogwarts has four houses – Slytherin (the house I'm in – pretty good but quite stuck up), Gryffindor (our "enemies" apparently, don't know why though. Probably a hundreds of year old feud or something), Ravenclaw (the necessary nerd house) and Hufflepuff. Clark is in Hufflepuff. I don't know much about that house actually. _

_I haven't seen much of Clark since we arrived. Blaise doesn't like him for some reason and this seems to be the same for all of my house mates. Then again Clark hasn't been very tactful lately – you know how he is. _

_My house mates, well there's Pansy, a great girl who will probably become one of my close friends; Daphne and Millicent are nice too. Then there's Crabbe and Goyle. It says a lot that I don't even know their first names. Everyone just calls them by their last names and they just seem to be Draco's henchmen. Draco Malfoy. That boy is strange. Did you know a Cruoris Gyrfalcon brought him a message? By the way, what do you know about England's Dark Lord Voldemort? He seems to influence heaps here. Any information would be great._

_Hope you and Megan are well. Give my love to her. How is the project coming along? I know you can't say much but I still want to know. Have you heard how long it will last? Hope all the family is well – including Great-Aunt Ada, mum – you know I get on with her._

_Write soon,_

_Amy __xxoo_

Amy's seconded letter was much easier and faster. It was just a quick message to Mrs Zabini to let her know that all was well and no she didn't need anything.

DSCDSCDSCDSC

_Draco_

Draco wished he had a letter to send. A progress report sort of letter to be exact. But so far, a day in, he had nothing. Draco supposed it was only to be expected really, it's not like he could complete his mission within the week. Could he? No, he supposed not but it was a tempting idea.

So instead Draco was sitting in the library reading up on everything he could about Dolores Umbridge. He could have gone to his father for the information but that took all the fun out of it. Or that was what he had thought at the start of his study, now he just wished he could drop his damn pride and ask for help. This woman was boring. But he had to finish it on his own. Just then the bell for next period rang so Draco packed up his stuff and headed off to History of Magic.

Once he was there and Binns had started droning on Draco set his quill into motion taking notes. Then he pulled out another quill, not automated this time, and started to make a list. He headed it up: '_**Things To Know About Dolores Umbridge.**_' after that Draco wasn't really sure where to start. He decided bullet points would be tacky and went with the obvious first.

She is Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.

She works for the ministry so is a spy

She works for the ministry so therefore works for father.

At this point Blaise had seen what he was doing and started adding his own notes

She likes pink. _You don't say?_

She likes kittens. _Do you suppose she could find a pink kitten? And does she keep the kittens when they grow up? _Why should I know? _Does she even have her own cats? Hehe, she's a batty old cat lady!_

Has a short wand. _"wand"_

Was a Slytherin and a prefect. _Sounds more and more like you…_Shut up!

Is on Wizengamot. _Only know thought to mention that_? _It's a pretty big point if you ask me. _I'm not.

Hates "half-breeds". Including werewolves (legislation) and merpeople.

Is teaching DADA.

No spells allowed. Ministry orders. _You want to get your Dad to get us special permission?_ No.

**She used to dance around the top of the astronomy tower in only her robes and the boys would try to sneak a look. **_Pansy! _**What? Everyone knows that. **WE don't… **Fine every GIRL knows that.**

_Do you reckon she still would? _**I don't want to know and don't know why you want to know…**

At that point Draco firmly took his parchment away and fixed them with a glare. Amy on the other hand with muffling her giggles into her robe while the Ravenclaws fixed them with suspicious looks.

"No one sees this list you hear?" Draco whispered angrily, "No one!" His attempt at being threatening was slightly ruined by the whisper and the noise of everyone else getting up but they took it seriously, nodded, and walked out. Draco followed slightly behind at his now ruined list. He did wonder about his friends sometimes. No one that immature could possibly be a proper bred Slytherin pureblood. Maybe it was the inbreeding.

DSCDSCDSCDSC

Draco would have liked to say that the rest of that day flew past quickly but with double Care of Magical Creatures and then Herbology both with the Gryffindors the afternoon seemed to resemble a torture session more than school. At least the oaf wasn't teaching Care of Magical Creatures though. Apparently he was off somewhere and had forgotten to come back to school. With a brain like his he had probably been distracted by a giant spider or something.

He had decided to mess with Potter so started to insinuate more than he really knew because that was all politics really was - bluffing. He lent across Potter to grab a...bowtrucked? Whatever it was he made sure to get the biggest one as he said

"Maybe the stupid oaf's got himself badly injured." He was rewarded by a flash of anger.

"Maybe you will if you don't shut up." Was the short reply as Draco moved his arm away.

"Maybe he's been messing with stuff that's too big for him, if you get my drift." Draco had meant it as a lewd comment but by the look on Potter's face he had thought it meant something more. With a smirk over his shoulder Draco walked away, promising to find out more. He decided to strategically start a loud conversation and see what response he got.

"Yes," he drawled "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straight away."

His efforts were rewarded from a loud yell from Potter's direction as his bowtrickle or whatever bit him and hurried away into the forest. Draco laughed along with the others before shooting a smirk at the Mudblood and packing away his belongings. A class well spent even if he did have to put up with the Gryffindors. They were good for amusement at least.

Unfortunately Draco was across the greenhouse from the trio during Herbology so there was no hilarity there. It was only after class when walking to the hall for dinner that Draco realised he had prefect duty that night. And that was how Draco found himself sitting there at the table staring forlornly at his food as he realised that now he had patrols with Granger he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do.

Maybe this whole spy/bad guy thing wasn't as easy as it had seemed the other day. Draco scooped some mashed potatoes into his mouth and, ignoring the others, started to think.

**A.N. Thanks for reading this. If you've got this far you might as well review it Also please check out my blog : darksidecookies-wisdomeyes . blogspot . co . nz (take out the spaces) where I will also be psting the story as well as hints for upcoming chapters. Thanks**


End file.
